


The Family Left Behind

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam go back for John's stuff and prepare to tell the squad's family about their deaths. Sarge's family is already there, waiting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know... You're probably thinking, "What the hell Hexenjager! You've got to get on your other stories!" Well, I had this bunny hit me several days ago and it. would. not. leave. me. be. no matter how many airlocks I shoved it out of. I finally said, the hell with it! I'm writing it so it'll go back to the fiery chasm from whence it came. (Yes, I know I used a Lord of the Rings quote. I also do not care.)

"John, who are they?" Samantha frowned as they saw two girls sitting on the porch of the barracks John once shared with his team.

 

"Shit... I was hoping for them to not be around yet... Maybe tomorrow, if I could get what to say down tonight." John sighed.

 

"Who _are_ they?" Samantha said firmer.

 

"Sarge's wife and their adopted daughter." John sighed as he parked his car. "Really nice people."

 

"Sarge was married?" Samantha furrowed her brows.

 

"Yeah. Really sweet woman. She's a World History teacher at one of the local highschools." John said. He turned off the car. The smaller of the two girls stared at them.

 

"His daughter? How old is she?" Samantha asked.

 

"Fourteen, fifteen... She's a rising freshman. Alot like Sarge... Headstrong, loyal, crazy..." John shrugged. "Super smart too. She was in honors at the middleschool she went to. Heard she was being put in honors at highschool." John looked at Samantha. "Time to face the music... or, in this case, one pissed-to-be sociopathic, artistic archer and her mom." John got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Samantha followed.

 

"John, where's Asher?" The taller of the two women asked.

 

"He's... He's not coming back, Angelica." John closed his eyes. The woman looked confused. A look of understanding spread over the smaller woman's face. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her blue eyes filled with tears.

 

"How did he die?" She asked. No trace of what was clearly written on her face.

 

"He sacrificed himself to blow up Olduvai..." John replied quietly. "He died a hero."

 

"He... He can't be dead!" Angelica cried.

 

"I'm sorry..." John sighed.

 

"John, where's everyone else? And who's the woman with you?" The smaller woman asked.

 

"They're... They're not coming home either..." John replied. "This is my sister, Samantha. Samantha, this is Evelyn-Genesis and Angelica Mahonin."

 

"Hey. I'll see Mark's sister tommorrow and I'll tell her for you. Make it a bit easier." The smaller woman sighed.

 

"Thank you." John breathed.

"Also, I'm going over to Mrs. Fantom's house later tommorrow." She looked at her bag beside her. "I'll tell her about Eric... Mac's brother is going to be shadowing tommorrow and I'll tell him." She looked back up. "You'll have enough on your plate with the paperwork, statements, and telling Gannon's and Gregory's families." She sighed.

 

"Thank you, really, Evelyn, thank you." John said. "Do you want to get Asher's stuff? We're going to pack up everyone's things and give it to their families."

 

"Yeah..." Angelica whispered. Her hand flew to her stomach. "That would be good." They got up and walked inside, on the way in, though, Evelyn snagged John's arm and pulled him to the side.

 

"Mom is pregnant and I think it would be good if you checked up on her every so often. It would help her, I think. Also, I'd like to have you around. It'll help with coping with this new turn of events." She sighed.

 

"I'll be sure to pop in every now and then." John said.

 

"Good. Now, which bunk is who's?" She said as they walked into the sleeping quarters. 


End file.
